List of Genesiscide College students by smartness
This is a list of Genesiscide College students by smartness. Students received an individual grade for how smart they generally are, which is either A, B, C, D or F. In an effort to increase intelligence standards, the college will expel all students who are still at grade D or F by the end of each year; the first time this happened, many students worked extra hard. The D and F grades for smartness and behaviour are now only used for January grades. Students who get kicked out can return in six months if they can prove to the college their smartness has improved. Eva Jackman, Emma Tucker and Jamie McCarron were added to this list when the January 2016 grades were determined. This list will be updated in January 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. October 2015 grades A *Cameron Cameron* *James Harrington* *Gabija Jasikevičius *Tom McFarlane* *Taylor Oswald *Alejandro Sánchez* B *Chris Allan* *Harris Ashford *Asbjørg Fjelde* *Yuko Hataya* *Patrick McCrae* *Pamela Milne* C *Bjørn Henriksen* *Morten Larsen* *Ryan McLintock* *Nicola Mitchell* *Alasdair O'Donnell* *Stuart Stewart *Cara Wallace* D *Akköz Gündoğan* *John Murphy* *Harry Oliver *Gary Vickers *Ken Watson F *Henry Ashcroft* *Callum Bailey* *Kamil Jedlička *Daniel May* "*" marks a student who had their grades transferred from Colham College. January 2016 grades A *Cameron Cameron *James Harrington *Gabija Jasikevičius *Tom McFarlane *Taylor Oswald *Alejandro Sánchez B *Chris Allan *Harris Ashford *Asbjørg Fjelde *Yuko Hataya *Eva Jackman *Cara Wallace C *Bjørn Henriksen *Morten Larsen *Patrick McCrae *Ryan McLintock *Pamela Milne *Nicola Mitchell *Alasdair O'Donnell *Stuart Stewart *Emma Tucker D *Akköz Gündoğan *Jamie McCarron *John Murphy *Harry Oliver *Ken Watson F *Henry Ashcroft *Callum Bailey *Kamil Jedlička *Daniel May *Gary Vickers July 2016 grades A *Cameron Cameron *James Harrington *Gabija Jasikevičius *Tom McFarlane *Taylor Oswald *Alejandro Sánchez B *Chris Allan *Harris Ashford *Asbjørg Fjelde *Yuko Hataya *Eva Jackman *Cara Wallace C *Akköz Gündoğan *Bjørn Henriksen *Morten Larsen *Patrick McCrae *Ryan McLintock *Pamela Milne *Nicola Mitchell *John Murphy *Stuart Stewart *Emma Tucker January 2017 grades A *Claude Ambard - TG3 *Cameron Cameron - TG2 *Annika Falk - TG2 *James Harrington - TG1 *Gabija Jasikevičius - TG2 *Tom McFarlane - TG2 *Tomohiro Namiki - TG2 *Kate Oswald - TG1 *Taylor Oswald - TG3 *Alejandro Sánchez - TG2 B *Chris Allan - TG1 *Harris Ashford - TG3 *Elliot Bilson - TG2 *Hannah Cuthbert - TG1 *Asbjørg Fjelde - TG1 *Yuko Hataya - TG2 *Eva Jackman - TG2 *Lottie Morgan - TG1 *Shannon Porter - TG3 *Axel Skarsgård - TG3 *Stuart Stewart - TG2 *Cara Wallace - TG3 C *Jennifer Campbell - TG3 *Lachlan Clacher - TG3 *Nathan Cox - TG1 *Evie Duncan - TG1 *Akköz Gündoğan - TG3 *Bjørn Henriksen - TG2 *Morten Larsen - TG2 *Patrick McCrae - TG1 *Ryan McLintock - TG2 *Pamela Milne - TG1 *Nicola Mitchell - TG3 *Joanne Murphy - TG1 *Emma Tucker - TG3 *Daniel Waumsley - TG1 *Damien Woodbridge - TG1 D *Keira Duley - TG3 *Cooper King - TG2 *Harvey Sutton - TG1 *Peter Washington - TG2 F *Jake Harper - TG2 *Mark Ward - TG3 Grades of former students *Henry Ashcroft - F *Callum Bailey - F *Kamil Jedlička - F *Ärnesti Jukanpoika* - D *Daniel May - F *Jamie McCarron - D *Maarjo Mägi* - A *Alasdair O'Donnell - C *Harry Oliver - D *Junichi Sugiyama - F *Gary Vickers - F *Ken Watson - D Average grade scores Genesiscide College's system for monitoring all grades as a whole is score-based. It is the average number of points awarded per student if an A is worth 4 points, a B is worth 3, a C is worth 2, a D is worth 1 and an F is worth 0. Average scores are as follows: *October 2015 - 2.13 *January 2016 - 2.10 See also *List of Genesiscide College students by behaviour *List of Genesiscide College students by mathematical ability *List of Genesiscide College students by physical ability Category:Grade lists